


Stubborn

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [44]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Emma teaches Killy Cat to use the litter tray.





	Stubborn

Killian watched his Swan with amusement written all over his furry face. She could try to teach him to use the brand new litter tray in the kitchen but he had no intention of using it. He may be in cat form, but he was determined to remain discreet with his bathroom visits.

“See?“ Emma said, her instructional talk coming to an end, “It’s really simple and then you don’t have to wake me up to demand to be let outside whenever you need to do your business.“

Killian gave her a nod to show that he understood and padded forward. He climbed into the litter tray and sat down in it for all of a few seconds before he climbed back out again without actually doing anything at all.

“Okay, you are not playing the ‘I’m just a cat’ card here.“ she said with a raised eyebrow, “I know you understand perfectly well what I’m trying to tell you to do.“

Killian looked at her and then at the litter tray, knowing that she wouldn’t let the matter drop. With a huff of resignation, he let out a pleading meow, his blue eyes wide and sad.

“Alright, I get it, you don’t want an audience.“ she said, raising her hands and getting to her feet, “Take your time, there’s no shame in it.“

Yes, Killian decided, there was a lot of shame in it. He waited until his Swan had left the kitchen before he plotted what to do. He had no intention whatsoever of using the litter tray and what was so wrong with going for a run at night or in the early hours?

He hated to let his Swan down, but he just couldn’t give in to her wishes. He padded over to the back door and began to meow loudly, stretching himself up towards the handle to make his intentions clear to his wife.

Emma sighed as she walked over to him and unlocked the door, “You’re a stubborn one, Killy Cat.“ she teased, opening the door and letting him out into the garden.


End file.
